Meet The Kaiba/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Téa, Grandpa, Mokuba, Pegasus Date: May 1, 2011 Running Time: 2:56 Transcript YAMI: (as Heavy) (singing to "Funeral March") Dah da da-dah, da da-da-da-da-da-dahhhh." (School) YUGI: (also as Heavy) Look at me! Look at me! I am hero! JOEY: (as Sniper) I'm not done yet, mate. Not by a long shot. TRISTAN: (as Pyro) (muffled speech) YUGI: I have new weapon! TRISTAN: (muffled speech) JOEY: Aces! KAIBA: (as Scout) You gotta be kiddin' me! Is-is anybody even paying attention to me? (Game shop) YUGI: Little, little man! Did you think I would forget you? GRANDPA: (as Spy) Was there ever any doubt? (holds up the card) Here's what I have that you don't. JOEY: Holy duley! That's downright embarrassing. KAIBA: (pushes the others aside) Psyche! I'll put it in my trophy room with the others. GRANDPA: Non! KAIBA: Hey, overalls, you suck! (closes briefcase) Bang! (leaves) Here's a schematic for ya: my ass! GRANDPA: Go to hell and take your cheap suit with you. TRISTAN: (muffled) (Later) YUGI:' (on the phone) Horosho! KAIBA: (on the phone) If you order now, I'll throw in a second beatin', absolutely free. (hangs up) YUGI: Here I come! (Kaiba's Duel Arena) YUGI: (runs over to injured Grandpa) Medic! GRANDPA: I require assistance! KAIBA: Yeah, it's ours now! (tears Blue-Eyes card in half) Return ta freakin' sender, YUGI: Little men steal our cart! JOEY: That's some shonky business right there! KAIBA: I don't know who to thank first... Oh, I know. Me! YUGI: I'm going to kill you and kill you and KILL you! KAIBA: Bring it! YUGI: I was told we would be fighting men. GRANDPA: Did you forget about me? YUGI: (takes Grandpa's deck) You mean nothing to me now. GRANDPA: Well, off to visit your mother. TÉA: (as the Announcer) (holding a marker) A friendship has been detected. (draws a smiley face on her, Yugi's, Joey's, and Tristan's hands) JOEY: Gah. Hear me men? Gah. TÉA: Friendmaking! JOEY: Back to the drawing board, genius! TÉA: You have failed me... with your friendships. TRISTAN: (angry mumbling) TÉA: (points to Kaiba) Kill him! Slaughter him like a dog!! YAMI: (as Heavy) It is good day to be giant man! KAIBA: Hey, hey, look! You shapeshifted into a dead guy. (A hologram of Hitotsu-Me Giant appears) YAMI: New weapon! Oh, this is bad! KAIBA: Yo, if you didn't want me to kill ya, you should've said something! YAMI: Stupid, stupid, stupid! You are no match for me! KAIBA: Pop quiz: How long does it take to beat a moron to death? (summons three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, imitates buzzer sound) Sorry, time's up, you're dead! YAMI: What sick man sends babies to fight me? KAIBA: Oh, what, you gonna cry? You gonna cry now? YAMI: How could this happen? KAIBA:: What did we learn? I always win! Ya just got freakin' dominated, knucklehead! A'right, let's do this. YAMI: Let us wrestle, little man. What was that, Sandvich? "Kill them all"? (holds up Exodia the Forbidden One card) Good idea! KAIBA: Aw, jeez! I can not believe this! YAMI: All will fear my giant new gun. KAIBA: 'Kay, this does not look good here. Um... YAMI: Next time, pick on someone your own tiny-baby size. Kill them all! Ha ha ha! (Exodia destroys Blue-Eyes White Dragons) '' '''MOKUBA:' (as Medic) Doctor! Can you feel ze schadenfreude? KAIBA: This did not just happen! YAMI: I have squashed you like bug. Now I am king of team! KAIBA: Aaaaagghhh!! (faints) (Hospital) GRANDPA: (wakes up) Oh, dear. I've made quite a mess. (Pegasus's Castle) HENCHMAN: (as Soldier) That was an amazing killing spree... by the OTHER TEAM! PEGASUS: (as Demoman) I'm drunk! (End) Fortress 2, "Main Theme" coda (Stinger) YUGI: I am very happy! 1x01T